It's Magic!
by PassionFish
Summary: Xander and spells are non-mixy things, when will he learn? Spuffy all the way! WIP CHAPTERS 6-8 UP NOW!!!
1. Prologue

It's Magic!  
  
By PassionFish  
  
TIMELINE: Set in season two. Angelus and Dru are still about - Spike can walk but they don't know, Acathla hasn't come up yet! :)  
Prologue  
  
It was nearly midnight.  
  
If there had been any crickets outside they probably would have been making that noise that crickets make, but there weren't there so they didn't.  
  
Inside a cool library, a slayer sat, several old and musty books splayed on the table in front of her.  
  
With a sigh she closed the nearest one, dust rising into the air.  
  
"Damn you maths." She muttered, shoving the book away and reaching for another text, once again trying to discern the complexities that was trigonometric differentiation.  
  
---  
  
Unaware of the slayer in the main room below, Xander sad cross legged, a heavy hard bound book on his lap.  
  
He sighed. He missed Cordy. He'd fucked up. He really missed Cordy.  
  
"Damn you love." He muttered, absently leafing through the heavy tomb of a book.  
  
A gugst of wind entered the corridoor, forcing the book open at the middle page. Xander peered down at the elegant gold sript that graced the page.  
  
The interchanging of mammalian form;  
  
The ceremony is to be performed whilst the subject is standing upside down, resting on one finger whilst imagining the mammal they wish to turn in too.  
  
The following words should be spoken at the stroke of midnight, on a full moon to complete the transformation.  
  
Mammal by day Mammal by night Turn this creature Into something with bite.  
  
Xander giggled, "Is this for real?" He murmured, a huge smile on his face. What a crock of shit.  
  
---  
  
Buffy silently executed the last seven moves of the kata Giles had shown her last week.  
  
With a sigh, she flipped up on to her hands, staring at the upside down clock. *Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..." It was less than a minute to midnight.  
  
Focusing her mind like Giles had taught her, Buffy pushed up her body so that all her weight rested solely on the tips of her fingers.  
  
Like a kitten in the air, She watches as the world falls by, Singing bollocks like I care, Wondering when to say goodbye.  
  
*Why the HELL can't I get that damn song out of mind - it doesn't even make any sense! British people are werid.* Spike flashed in her mind. And Buffy shook her head, where did that come from?  
  
As the clock began to strike twelve she released all her fingers, resting all her weight on her right index finger.  
  
---  
  
*How cool would it be to be like a tiger or a lion...or a giraffe.* HE giggled slightly to himself and without noticing the clock begin to chime, chanted softly to himself in a mock-sinister voice;  
  
Mammal by day Mammal by night Turn this creature Into something with bite!  
  
Then rolled around as he burst out laughing.  
  
---  
  
Smoke whirled and swirled, surrounding the slayer.  
  
Buffy gasped for air, trying to orient herself, she lost concentration and fell heavily to the ground below.  
  
She felt her clothes expand around her...then nothing.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. Chapter One

Part One  
  
Xander jumped up, the large book tumbling off his lap as he rushed to the sound of the noise.  
  
He skidded to a halt as he came in front of a pile of clothes that looked suspiciously like those that Buffy wore when she was training.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"What the?" Xander frowned, bending down the pile of clothes,  
  
"Ahh!!" He jumped back, landing on his ass when a blonde kitten pounced out of the clothes.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Oh, god!" Xander shouted as he realised what he'd done. He dove for her but she darted out of his grasp, slipping up the bookcase and out of a nearby window.  
  
"Giles is so not gonna be happy." He muttered.  
  
---  
  
The kitten nimbly jumped down the brick wall, landing agily on her feet. She looked about, scented the air and then took of in the direction of the scent of food.  
  
She sniffed the air again, her prey was getting near. She took a step into the road then jumped about a mile backwards as a beeping car zoomed by.  
  
She gave a little growl, glaring after the speeding car but then caught sight of her quarry.  
  
Silently, she padded across the road. The object of her desires spotted her and scurried towards the safety of a nearby bush.  
  
With supernatural agility the kitten flew through the air, pouncing on the back of the rat, her claws digging into its coarse flesh.  
  
Her claws ripped viciously into its flesh and the rat squeaked then went still in her grasp.  
  
---  
  
Buffy-kitten scented the air, her eyes moving slowly about the place she found herself in. The scent of jasmine was in the air. Jasmine and death.  
  
But something had drawn her here.  
  
The soft sound of tiny feet padding down a metallic staircase could be heard if one listened carefully enough. Ivy had woven its way around the metal trellis of the winding staircase and the kitten nimberly avoided it as she came to the ground floor of the mansion.  
  
There wasn't a sound in the whole mansion.  
  
But there was a light...  
  
Her little nose nudged the door open slightly and trotted inside before sitting down, unwittingly closing the door.  
  
The room was cold. There wasn't much furniture. The light came from a lone candle burning next to the four-poster bed in the centre of the room. In the far corner stood a dark oak wardrobe. Next to it a Victorian basin.  
  
The kitten shivered, padding towards the only source of heat in the room; the bed. She nimberly jumped up, her claws were carefully sheathed and didn't catch on the silk sheets that adorned the bed.  
  
There was a single lump in the bed, his porcelain skin a shocking contrast to the deep blood red of the sheets.  
  
She moved to the prone vampire, scenting the air as she rubbed her nose against his cheek.  
  
---  
  
Spike blinked beneath his eyelids. Something warm and wet was touching the skin of his cheek. He shifted, turning his head as he opened his eyes to meet emerald green orbs.  
  
He quickly sat up, staring down in shock at the kitten who now sat licking her paw, looking every bit at home.  
  
He smirked at the thought that such a small creature could be so at ease with 'the big bad'. His eyes strayed to the wheelchair in the corner and let out a little growl at the sight.  
  
The kitten padded over to him, rubbing her muzzle into his side, seeking attention.  
  
"Where have you come from, hmmm?" He murmured, unknowingly reaching out his hand to stroke the kitten.  
  
She purred, pushing her face into his touch.  
  
He smiled again.  
  
A gust of wind rolled through the room, nudging the flame to spread light on a different part of the room. Something shiny caught the cat's eye and she left the vampire to go to it.  
  
The vampire quirked an eyebrow as the kitten purred at the necklace hanging from one of the posts of his bed. He chuckled as she began batting at it, then became frustrated when she realised that there wasn't enough leverage in its current position to play with it.  
  
He reached over and slipped the aged necklace off its hook. He held it for a moment, gazing down at it. It had been his mothers. The only thing he had kept from his past.  
  
A little meow shook him from his reverie and he smirked as the kitten pushed her nose against his hand, obviously trying to get him to lift it up for her.  
  
Obediently, the vampire lifted the necklace, watching as the kitten gave a little growl as she began batting at it.  
  
Spike could swear he saw her glare at him when he kept it just out of her reach. And the glare reminded him of *her*.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter Two

Part Two  
"Xander, how many times have I told you that magic is not something to played with?" The watcher removed his glasses, rubbing them furiously while he stared at the boy.  
  
"Well...never, actually." Xander answered, and then silently cursed his smart mouth at the watchers glare.  
  
"Because I thought that you were mature enough to work it out for yourself!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." He muttered and looked over to Cordy.  
  
"I'm not gonna help you buster, you are so on your own. God, even I know you shouldn't read from one of Giles' magic books!" Cordy snapped at him, but her eyes softened and she squeezed his hand.  
  
Xander was torn. Although he was sad Buffy was a kitten, Cordy had come back to him...and that made him happy...but Buffy was a kitten, and that was his fault - and that was bad, but Cordy-  
  
"Xander! The least you could do is to stop daydreaming and actually HELP!" Willow chastised, breaking him from his perpetual thoughts.  
  
His eyes snapped up, "Sorry Wills..." And he picked up another book as the clock struck five in the morning.  
  
---  
  
The vampire rolled his shoulders back, yawning as he stretched. The sun was coming up and even though he was healing his body ached, simply from being awake.  
  
Placing the necklace on the dresser he lay back down, closing his eyes as his vampiric body demanded he sleep.  
  
The kitten meowed at the loss of attention, nipping at his fingers.  
  
Spike sighed, lifting the kitten up and resting her on his chest. He absently continued stroking her, smiling at her purrs, saddened that it had been so long since he'd heard such a sound from a different female.  
  
With that depressing thought he fell asleep, his hands never ceasing their motions.  
  
---  
  
"Ugh!" Willow rolled her neck, wincing at the crick in her back as she rose off the pile of books in front of her. She glanced at the clock - nearly eight.  
  
She stared down at the book in front of her, the words jumbled then reformed as she woke up. It took a while for her mind to catch up with her eyes. Then she smiles..."I found it!" She whispered.  
  
"Guys..wake up..." She nudged Xander with her foot who grumbled in his sleep but didn't wake. "WAKE UP!!! I found something."  
  
The group jumped to attention, both by the revelation and the witch's tone.  
  
"It says here that for animal transformations the caster has to cast the spell back wards, whilst s-standing on his head." She smiled, and then giggled at the thought.  
  
"What? I don't believe you.." Xander muttered at the cheeky look on Willow's face, he made a grab for the book but she held it away from him.  
  
"Oh, just do it Xander!" Cordy cried exasperated, she was tired, her feet hurt and she really wanted smoochies!  
  
"Fine." Xander muttered.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Giles had managed to suspend Xander in the air so that he was standing on his head. And the watcher stifled his own giggles at the picture the boy made.  
  
"Okay Xander, you just have to say this backwards -" Giles, indicated the spell.  
  
"You guys have to forgive me after this." Xander murmured as a prerequisite.  
  
"I think after-"  
  
"Chill G-Man! Okay, etib..hthiw..gnih-temos otni...erut-ae-rc...are you guys serious?"  
  
"Yes!" Came the collective exasperated shout from the room.  
  
"Fine, okay! Siht...th-gin yb...lammam...yad yb lammam!" A whirl of smoke erupted around Xander, releasing his restraints.  
  
He fell to the floor and Cordy rushed forward, "God Xander, couldn't you have landed a bit-"  
  
"Sorry Cordy..." Xander cut across derisively, rubbing his sore back.  
  
"Okay, someone tell me that means it worked."  
  
"Should have done...we just have to wait for Buffy to come back."  
  
"Yeah, and kick my ass."  
  
"Which is no more than you deserve." Giles put in and Xander looked sheepishly to the floor.  
  
"Guess we wait."  
  
The gang sat in silence for a few moments before Xander spoke again, "So..did I really have to do that thing upside down?"  
  
The group looked at him, then each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Of course, Xander." Giles nodded, very properly then burst out laughing.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Do you like? Tell me and more will come soon.  
  
Return to fanfiction 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A/N – BIG thanks to Marsters' Girl who beta-ed this chapter!

Spike woke up with a mouthful of hair. Blinking his eyes wildly, he tried to focus on what had woken him. His eyes widened at the sight before or more accurately, on top of him. The slayer, in all her bronzed naked glory, was asleep on his chest. 

She stirred slightly, as did a certain lower part of Spike.

Buffy shivered. Damn it, I forgot to close the damn window again! Opening her eyes, she saw what appeared to the bluest eyes she ever accounted for.  They could only belong to one person, Spike. Her eyes bugged as Spike's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"SPIKE!" She squeaked, she was about to say more when he clapped his hand over her mouth.

She glared at him, about to hit him when the hand was removed, "Shhh! Do you want the whole bloody world to know your here?"

"What the hell am I doing here?" Buffy asked as Spike as asked,

"Where the hell did the kitten go?" He actually liked the ball of fluff and, though he asked his question, he had a fair idea where the kitten had gone, or rather what the kitten had actually been.

Buffy, confused by his question was shocked from her own questioning, "Huh?"

Spike was about to answer when there was a timid knock on his bedroom door, he looked at Buffy who was still lying on top of him. Then removed his arm, which had found itself around her naked form to retrieve his duster. 

He passed it to her whispering, "Get under the bed."

Buffy, too confused, and upset at the loss of the surprisingly gentle embrace to argue, wrapped the coat around her, not noticing Spike's appreciative gaze, and scurried under the bed.

The timid knock came again, punctuated by a quiet murmur that only superior hearing would have picked up, "Master Spike?"

"What?" Spike said in as bored a tone as he could muster as he glanced at the clock; there was about four hours until sundown. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not about this knowledge.

"Drusilla is upset, one of her teacups has been broken and she wants another." the quiet whisper continued.

Spike heard Buffy snigger under the bed but said, "Well, go and get her another one you bloody idiot!"

"Yes, Master Spike, of course." And with that the minion left.

Spike took a deep unneeded breath and spoke, "You can come out now, kitten."

Buffy carefully stood so that she was still entirely wrapped in the leather coat, an amused smile on her face. "A teacup?" she asked with a giggle. 

Spike frowned at her, "She's crazy, you'd be upset over a teacup if you were crazy."

Buffy's giggle turned to a full-fledged laugh and Spike found he was having trouble containing his own smile at her humor.

Calming, Buffy recollected her location and clothing or lack there of. 

"What am I doing here Spike? And what does a kitten have to do with anything?" She too had trouble maintaining her angry facade and the last few words came out in a laugh. 

"What do you remember?" He asked instead of answering.

She frowned, "What do I remember?" She asked to herself, "I was, um... oh, I was working and stretching...um..." she thought for a moment, "I remember being happy over something, I think I was purring!" She said more to herself, with an amused smile. "I killed a...a...thing." She turned her scowling eyes back to Spike, "And then there's the part where I wake up on top of you, naked I might add."

Spike chuckled and said, "You were a kitten."

She gave him a 'Is that the best you could come up with?' look but he continued, "Kitten came in - when I woke up it smelt of rats blood - it had recently ate. The bit curled up on my bed, it purred for a while in my lap. Then it fell asleep on my chest." He gave her a pointed look, "I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say - that was you." He drawled condescendingly.

As Buffy tried to take all the information in, Spike's voice rang out again, "Must say love, I'm flattered that you liked me so much."

Buffy gave him a disgusted look, but ruined it with the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Cat-me, Spike. Not me-me."

Spike smiled at her discomfort. "We'll see." Then got off the bed, crossing to the dresser at the other end of the room. Buffy took a few steps back, shocked and slightly scared.

"You can walk?" She blurted out. A slow predatory smile crossed Spike's features and he changed course, walking over to the slayer. She moved back. As he closed in she bumped into the wall. She was trapped. But this was a different type of trap.

Spike leaned into her, their mouths almost touching, "Not all I can do." He whispered into her open mouth seductively, before claming it in a passionate kiss.

Buffy broke away, "You bastard-" She was interrupted by Spike's lips crashing down on hers once more. She pushed at his shoulders with fisted hands. He didn't budge.

Buffy stood shocked, then gave a moan; finally giving into the sensations that his talented lips and tongue were invoking. She moaned throatily and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing the duster to fall open. Spike growled deep in his chest and moved his hand that wasn't in her hair, to her body. He gently massaged her breast, rubbing his thumb over the tightened nipple.

Buffy moaned again, rubbing her hips against his in an unmistakable invitation. Spike removed his hands from her breast and hair to wrap them around her, carrying her bodily to the bed, their lips never leaving.

---

Hours later they lay together. Buffy spooned into Spike's chest as he nuzzled the tender mark on her neck, purring as he did so. There was still an hour until sunrise and no one would be up in the mansion until then. Both felt content and sated, neither wanting 

Buffy to leave at sundown as they both knew she must. Spike understood that she would have to check in with her watcher, but he had no intention of letting her out of his arms until the last minute. 

He was surprised at the sound resonating from his body, not that he was making it but that he wasn't making it. He'd purred with Drusilla but then he'd forced himself to - the sound that was coming from his now was an entirely unconscious reaction. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier.

Buffy's thoughts were on a similar track to Spike's, although she was unsure of what the purring noise meant she had a feeling that it meant he was happy. She couldn't believe that her lover was a soulless vampire. 

He'd been so tender, so gentle, so.... loving.  She only wished she had a way to show him how happy she felt. She honestly couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier.

They lay like that for nearly the entire hour, but as their end time grew near and their strength and lust renewed, they made almost desperate love.  Desperate for their time together never to end.

"Pet," Spike was saying, looking down Buffy's naked form as he trailed a finger down the valley between her breasts, "Much as I love you like this, I'd have to kill anyone else who saw you."

Buffy smiled, "Jealous much?"

Spike growled playfully at her, yanking her into his arms, "My Slayer." He whispered against her lips before capturing them in a powerful kiss. 

"Your slayer, huh?" She asked, a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"Yes." He growled, claiming her lips again. Wrenching free, Buffy took deep breaths to fill her oxygen-deprived body, the kiss leaving her without any doubt about to whom she belonged.

"Yours." She agreed, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Spike purred once at her words, kissing her back. She pulled away, smiling, "I like it when you do that." She said stroking his chest as though he was a cat. He smiled back and tried to kiss her again but she put her finger to his lips.

"No." she said as firmly as she could, as he sucked her finger in to his mouth, biting it gently. 

"I really have to go."

Spike kissed up her neck to her lips, pressing his gently against hers. His tongue darted out to touch her lips, they opened under his asking and he moved into her mouth, pulling her tongue in, to play with his. Cool met warm and they both groaned from the feeling. Grudgingly he broke away, allowing her to breathe. 

He too was shaking ever so slightly from the intensity of the kiss. "I know love."

She looked into his eyes; both meeting, shocked at the emotion they saw in the others, unaware that their own eyes mirrored their partners. "Come by later?" Buffy whispered.

"Yeah." Spike answered.

*** *** *** ***

Dressed in a pair of Spike's sweatpants and one of his numerous black t-shirts Buffy carefully left the mansion.

She breathed in the night air as memories of that day filled her mind. She couldn't believe that she was even having these feelings for another vampire, but she was. But Spike was different from Angel, or Angelus. 

Maybe today had just been all about sex, she thought, frowning. But it hadn't, they talked, laughed, joked in such a comfortable, playful manner that one would never have assumed they had been mortal enemies up to that day.

After her perfect day with Spike, Buffy no longer believed that Angel and Angelus were such different entities. In fact she was actually starting to believe that maybe the soul didn't leave the body, but it was just a matter of dominance. 

She would have to talk to Giles about it. Another thing she wanted to find out about was the purring thing - what did it mean? With those thoughts she found herself in front of the school. 

She walked slowly to the library, pushing open the doors to find her best friends all very worried,

"Hi guys, miss me?"

*** *** *** ***

Spike watched the slayer go, already missing her. Sighing to himself he moved into his bathroom, grateful not for the first time that day that it was attached to his room only. 

He knew he had to wash the slayer's scent off him before his prick of sire came back. Spike had a feeling the knowledge that Buffy and he were together might just push Angelus over the deep end, if he wasn't there already, and he wanted to be at full strength to protect his mate. 

With that thought Spike stopped. His mate? "Shit." He whispered. 

He now knew what had been pressing at his thoughts all day; he wanted Buffy to be his mate. Now his own words of possession over her made more sense to him. The euphoric feeling he had felt at her ready acceptance of them was now understood - he was falling in love with her. 

"Fuck!" he swore quietly. Continuing his movements to the bathroom, at least the slayer's blood had speeded up his recovery to full strength. 

As he stepped into the hot shower his thoughts turned to the last time he'd been in here. She'd bared her neck for him, shown complete trust in him, shown.... love? He could only hope.

Part Four è


	5. Chapter Four

Part Four 

_Note:  BIG thanks to my beta Marsters' Girl for getting it back to me so quickly!_

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed running over to her friend, and hugging her tightly, "You're okay! We were so worried, it was a spell, and you were a kitten."

"A blond kitten if it makes a difference." Xander put in a little sheepishly. Whilst the others had just about forgiven him for the spell, he hadn't spoken with Buffy.

The slayer catching his apprehension spoke kindly, as Willow moved away, and she walked into the library, "Its okay Xander."

Xander smiled and the watcher spoke, "Buffy, where have you been all this time, we've been worried sick."

Buffy blushed slightly but answered as casually as possible, "I was behind someone's house. I woke up shockingly naked and grabbed this stuff off the washing line."

"So, everything's sorted?" she asked looking between all the couples in the room who seemed to be closer than usual.

"Yeah." they all replied quietly, before giggling at their unison answer.

*** *** *** ***

Later that evening, Buffy sat alone in the library with various vampire texts surrounding her. After informing the group that she would be fine; she promised to watch wolf-Oz in an attempt to get some homework done. 

In actuality, once the Scooby gang and her watcher had departed she had searched for the book that Giles had so kindly slammed in front of her on her first day at Sunnydale High, entitled, "Vampyr."

So far she had read the basics and was finally getting to the section on vampiric traits. Growling had various different meanings, the main two being in lust or anger. They drew blood during sex as both a turn on and to mark their territory, warning others away from their claim. 

Coming to the section on purring Buffy read the following:

"The purring sound that resonates from a vampire, is similar to a feline - produced to express the vampire's love and devotion for his lover, when produced unconsciously it shows the vampire's contentment."

The passage continued, comparing vampiric traits with the large 'cat' family and that of wolves but the slayer wasn't reading. 

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest at the knowledge that she had possibly made Spike purr. 

Perhaps he'd felt the same way for her as she for him that today had been something more than just a good time.

As she mused over her point, she discounted the cool air as an absent breeze. Suddenly, she felt a cool tongue flick her ear lobe, and soft lips placing a gentle kiss just below her ear. She smiled as Spike turned her in his arms and wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her, picking her up to place her on the table. 

Laying her down, he moved over her one arm supporting his weight, the other slipping under her skimpy top to caress her breasts. Buffy's own hands were busy untucking his shirts under his duster. 

In a quick move she flipped them so that she was on top. Spike smiled into the kiss, his smile turning to a groan as she ground herself into his crotch.

Neither lover noticed the library doors opening, only stopping their actions at the dangerous growl that rolled around the entire room. Buffy broke away and sat up, looking over to the doors to find a vamped out Angelus, a wild fury within his eyes.

"She's mine boy, get away from her." Angelus growled.

Buffy laughed and leaned down to kiss Spike before sitting up again, "I'm not yours Angelus, I was never yours."

Spike smiled at her words, sliding his hands up her top, "She's mine, Angelus - go back to Dru." he said, without longing or sadness in his voice. 

Buffy grinned, moving down to kiss Spike again, "Bye Angel!" she said grinding into Spike. He groaned, grabbing the back of her neck, kissing her violently. She returned his vigour in full.

Suddenly she was ripped from his lips and body and thrown to the floor. She rose to see Angelus punching Spike repeatedly, 

"Why Angel, I do believe you're jealous." she taunted. Her words stopped him and allowed Spike to get in a good punch, made much stronger from slayer blood. 

The force sent Angelus flying.

Angel once again found himself back against the library doors. Buffy walked over to Spike, who wrapped his arms around her possessively. 

"You know," Buffy began conversationally, "I've been reading up on vampire claims and since you never marked me, I never belonged to you or Angel." Spike grinned.

"Neither has Spike. That means you're mine because you gave me your virginity." Angelus spat; angered that she dared question his claim to her. 

Buffy smiled evilly, shaking her head mockingly, "Oh no, that's where you're wrong." 

She moved her hair from her neck, tilting it slightly, allowing Angelus perfect view of the twin holes on her neck. 

Spike ducked his head, running his tongue along the bite mark, making her shiver with desire. Meeting his sire's eyes Spike vamped out, sinking his fangs into the slayer's neck. 

Angelus watched as Buffy moved her hand to his head holding him there. Sucking for a moment Spike removed his fangs, licking the mark again. "She's mine Angelus. My mate. I suggest you stay away unless you want to be swept away in a dust pan."

"What about Dru?" Angel asked, shocked that Spike would give her up, that was until he recalled whom he was giving her up for. Even he, Angelus, wanted the slayer as his own.

Spike shrugged indifferently, "Have her. Stay away from my slayer." He finished with a warning in his voice, one that even the older vampire was wary of.

"So, if we're all done here? Spike and I were busy..." Buffy said, looking pointedly at Angelus.

With a final growl, he left his coat billowing behind him.

Buffy turned in Spike's arms and giggled, before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He broke it off saying, "Oh, before I forget, I…uh…I wanted you to have this." He reached into his duster pocket and removed a silk package.

Unwrapping it he showed Buffy the contents. The necklace cat-Buffy had liked so much. 

"Oh, Spike!" She breathed, "Its beautiful!" 

"You're beautiful." he replied, taking it and fastening it around her neck. Buffy smiled and stepped up and kissed him. Noticing the time and that Giles was due to be there in around two minutes she moved back.

"Giles'll be here any minute now, meet me outside?"

Spike smiled, "Sure, love." and disappeared into the stacks just as the watcher opened the doors. He walked in, carrying a stake, a large cross, and a confused expression.

"What's wrong, Giles?" Buffy asked, immediately worried.

"I just bumped into Angelus on my way here," he began but Buffy cut him off, 

"Oh my God, Giles! Are you okay - did he hurt you, I swear if he hurt you..."

"He literally ran into me, then apologized, and ran out the doors. If I didn't know better I would say he had gotten his soul back." 

"I think he's jealous." Buffy stated simply.

"Jealous?" Giles questioned.

"Giles, there's something I didn't tell you about my kitty experience. I.... I well; I actually woke up on Spike. I think cat-me found her way to the mansion somehow." Buffy explained quietly, her eyes on the floor.

From the stacks, Spike watched the exchange, unsure what to do. Giles frowned slightly before asking, "Then why would Angelus be...oh." The watcher reddened as realization hit, then he looked at Buffy's ducked head and exploded, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"I think so." she whispered, still not meeting his eyes, tears filling hers.

Calm swept over Giles at the sight of his ward crying, "You're falling in love with him?"

"I think so." she whispered again.

"I know this will sound strange Buffy but I must know, what..." Giles thought how to phrase his question of whether or not Spike wanted Buffy or wanted vampire Buffy. He knew that if Spike desired to mate with her then she would be safe from other vampires, though most human mates were turned. "What are his intentions."

Buffy looked up quizzically at her watcher and was about to ask what he meant when Spike's voice rang out from above, 

"She's my mate, watcher." he said walking down the steps from he stacks over to Buffy. 

He tenderly wiped away the tears that had spilled over on to her cheeks before addressing the watcher, "I assume you have what that means in those books of yours - that I won't hurt her."

Giles swallowed his initial fear and spoke another, "Do you intend to turn her?"

"No," Spike replied turning to face Buffy, "Not if she doesn't want me to."

Buffy smiled at him and he leaned down, brushing a kiss across her forehead. Buffy was about to speak, but it came out as a yawn. 

The watcher smiled fondly at her, "Buffy, I suggest you go home, you look tired." he looked up at Spike then back to Buffy whose eyes were drooping slightly, "We shall talk some more tomorrow."

"Thanks Giles, do me a favour - keep some heavy arsenal around, I don't want Angelus returning to take back his apology." She looked pleadingly at her watcher.

"I shall, goodnight Buffy."

"Night, Giles." He watched as Spike led his slayer out by the hand. Then he sat down at the table, dart gun in hand, and looked at the open books in front of him; various texts about vampire behaviour, all open at similar points, describing the 'purring' noise made after sex or the mating ritual. 

He picked up the book Buffy had been reading and reread through it, all the while his mind ticking over the blonde vampire's behaviour.

All his research should have led him to believe that Spike was the epitome of a soulless vampire, but the tenderness he had seen shown to his ward this evening was as soulful as any he knew. 

He knew that he should attempt to stop this relationship between William the Bloody and the slayer but for some unknown reason he was compelled to do the opposite, as if guided by some powers that be.

Part Five


	6. Chapter Five

**Part Five**

Note:  BIG thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this chapter and getting it back to me so quickly!

Spike followed Buffy up the tree next to her perpetually open window, both carefully climbing in.  Buffy spared a glance to ensure that her door was locked before remembering that Joyce was away for the weekend, on a buying trip for the gallery.

With infinite care and slowness, they stripped one another, falling into bed together, making love for hours.

As the sun neared its arrival, Buffy turned her head slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to Spike's side, before looking up at him with pleading eyes, "Stay with me today?"

Spike smiled at her, slightly shocked that she thought he'd want to leave her.

"No intention to go," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "What about your mum?" he asked.

"She's away for the weekend, won't be back until Sunday evening." she said smiling.

"I hope you didn't have any plans for the weekend, pet.  'Cause I'm not letting you out of this bed until then."

Buffy giggled, "I can cancel."

"That you can."  Spike stated, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  A thought entered Buffy's mind and she broke away.

"I'll be back in a minute," she answered his questioning look, slipping on a thin silk robe and leaving the room.

She returned a few minutes later, blankets in hand, to find Spike taunting Angelus.

"You're not invited!"

Angelus growled, then turned his eyes to Buffy who wrapped her robe closer around her and sat on the bed on top of Spike, who had sat up.  Spike placed his hand on her stomach in a possessive gesture.

"Buff, what are you doing?  Spike's a soulless killer."  Angelus growled, noticing Spike's gesture.

"No he isn't."  Buffy replied simply. Spike smiled and Angelus looked at her in shock as she continued, "I was reading the English translation of your curse, Angel, and I gotta say just looks like all it did was give you tons of guilt - not a soul.  Since you already have one, you just don't have a good one."

"Neither does, Spike."  Angelus spat, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Better one than you - he can love, and he can care about someone other than himself and his hair!"  Buffy said, and Spike laughed out loud eliciting more growling from Angelus.

"But you love me."  he protested

"Nope, sorry." Buffy responded with a smile.

"But you said so!"  

"It was only sex Angel, what did you expect?  Bells ringing, a dulcet chorus of little birdies singing?"

Spike was literally shaking with uncontrollable laughter at the expression on his sire's face.  

As his sire turned his eyes to him, Spike shot him an evil look then sunk his fangs into Buffy's neck.  Just marking, not drinking.  Extracting them, he soothed the wound with his tongue, kissing her neck gently. He felt her entwine her fingers with his.

Angelus was in shock and Spike smiled, "What's wrong mate?  Cat got your tongue?"

At the ironic question Buffy giggled and turned her head and plundered his mouth with her tongue, eliciting more growling from the older vampire at her forwardness.

She broke away and whispered against his lips, "Kitten's got yours!"  his laughter rumbled through her chest, warming her.

"I love you."  came a choked voice, from the window.

For a moment Buffy almost felt for him, but then she remembered how only a few days earlier she had saved Ms. Calander from Angelus's sick game of cat and mouse, and her resolve stayed, "You love hurting me, I don't love that.  You know who does?  Dru, go back to her, I think I'll manage to keep Spike occupied for a bit."  she said with humor in her eyes.

"I'm sure she will."  Spike said, glaring at his sire, for a moment he'd been afraid that Buffy would run to Angel.  "Just fuck off already!"

"I'll kill you for this, boy."  Angelus growled at his childe, but before Spike could answer Buffy had, "Don't even try it, Angel.  Never fought a pissed off slayer have you?  Don't think you'd want to and anyway I doubt that the minions would be too happy with another master lost at your hands over me.  I don't think they like your obsession with me, it getting old."

"And what do you think they'll do to Spike?"  Angelus growled.

"Nothing," she replied simply and Spike continued, "I've marked her you wanker, and she let me and hasn't killed me.  It won't matter that she's the slayer, it means I want her for my mate.

Whereas you pussy-footed around the subject, any anger at me would show your jealousy and weakness," Spike took a mocking unneeded breath, "So you gonna leave or am I going to stake you?  Or better yet why don't you stay there and wait for day break, least you'll die with a show!"

Buffy made a disgusted face, "No, it's one of two options - go and die later or stay and die now."

Buffy stood up and walked to the window, she shut the window and pulled the blinds, then drew the curtains.  Looking back at her lover she asked, "Do you think that will keep the sun light out?"

Spike smiled, "Yeah, love."  and pulled her on top of him for another kiss.  Spike rolled so that he was on top of her, his hands running down her body.  

As he broke away from her lips to trail kisses down her neck he paused near her earlobe, pressing a light kiss behind it, and whispered, "I love you."  Before trailing kisses down to her neck, and swirling his tongue in the hollow of her throat.  

He pushed aside the thin material of her robe with his nose, lavishing attention on her breasts.  But before he was able to move lower, Buffy suddenly flipped them so that she was on top.  

She slowly and thoroughly kissed him, running her tongue over his bottom lip before pulling it in to her mouth sucking on it slightly.  She then invaded his mouth, sucking his tongue into hers, biting down lightly.  

Spike growled, the sound heralding another flood of wetness through her system.  Moving to his neck she kissed and flicked over the highly sensitive skin until his hips raised involuntarily.  Laughing throatily at her victory, she rubbed herself against his hard shaft.  

The heat and wetness was becoming too much for Spike to bear. He lifted her slightly off him, then lowered her down.  Both moaning loudly, their lips met as they moved together.  Buffy's climax sent Spike over the edge and she flopped down on top of him, both heavily breathing and still shaking from the intensity of their orgasm.  

Once she'd found her voice, Buffy pressed a light kiss to his lips and said quietly, her breath tickling him, "I love you." 

Spike smiled then pressing another light kiss to her lips, and moved so that he was spooned against her back.  And the two replete lovers fell asleep, unaware of the older vampire's presence.  

***

Wiping the tears from his cheek, Angelus stormed back to the mansion, almost daring the sun to burn him.

As he arrived Drusilla came floating out into his line of vision.  "Angel!"  she purred, "I've been looking for my Spike, he's been gone all night but his..."  Angelus's powerful backhand sent the vampiress flying into the wall.  She hit it with a sickening thud, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Never say that name again."  his voice barely above a growl.  

Drusilla nodded meekly, but her craziness got the better of her and she spoke quietly, "Angel, love.  What's wrong?  Did the nasty slayer hurt you?"

Angel hit her again, "Dru, you weren't born in Yorkshire, don't use that word."  He regarded her coldly, but said, grabbing her hair and yanking her up to his eye level, "You'll spend the day with me Dru, look for the boy and I'll kill you.  Understand?"  

At her nod, he flung her into the bedroom, following her with a short growl, slamming the door shut behind him.  

David, one of Spike's childer, had been watching from the doorway unnoticed.  Noting his grandsires anger, he vowed to hunt for his sire the following day.  He knew himself and the other minions did not respect Angelus, and whatever he was planning or had planned must involve the demise of their sire.  

Even without the sire/childe bond David knew he could find Spike, now all that was left was to wait for the sun to go down.

To Be Continued…

Gimme More!

Now…for something completely different!


	7. Chapter's Six and Seven now!

Part Six 

Willow awoke and sleepily smiled at Oz, who pressed a kiss to her lips before going back to sleep.

She'd had sex, done it, gotten pelvic with Oz.  Needless to say now was a good time for a best friend's chat.  

Leaving Oz's bed with the explanation to ensure Buffy was still Buffy, not cat-Buffy, Willow traveled to Rovello Drive.  The morning sun warmed her skin, sending tingles through her body - tingles that reminded her of the night before.  

Quickening her step, Willow walked up Buffy's drive and knocked on the door.  She waited for a couple of minutes and knocked again.

***   ***   ***

Buffy heard a light knock and attempted to remove herself from Spike's embrace.  The cool arms around her only tightened and a small growl escaped his lips as he refused to let go.  

Giving up before really trying, Buffy decided to leave whoever it was at the door - if they really needed to speak to her they would come back later or phone her.  Seeing that she wasn't going to try to leave again Spike pressed a light kiss to the back of her neck and slipped back asleep, her steady heartbeat all he could hear, her warmth still surrounding him all he could feel, her - all he wanted.

***   ***   ***

Realizing that Buffy probably wasn't there, Willow was about to walk away and call back later, when she remembered that Mrs. Summers was away.  Maybe the slayer was having a lie-in?  

Nabbing the spare key she knew they kept under the welcome mat (which of course didn't have the words welcome on it!), she let herself in.  

"Buffy?"  she gently called, moving further into the house, closing the door behind her.

***   ***   ***

At the sound of the front door opening and closing, Buffy awoke from her half sleep like state, attempting to remove her self again.  

Spike growled, rubbing his head against hers, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I thought I heard the front door."  she said, turning to face him.  

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently  "Ignore it, baby."  he said huskily before capturing her lips in a dizzying, passionate kiss that sent her head spinning.  

When he broke the kiss off for her to breathe, he claimed her lips again not giving her a chance to reply. His free hand moved lower to play with her breasts, tugging on her hardened nipple gently, causing the slayer to moan into his mouth. Removal of herself from the bed now the last thing on her mind.

***   ***   ***

Willow moved upstairs, "Buffy?"  she asked quietly.  Seeing her friends door was slightly open and hearing what she thought was voices, she crossed over and entered saying, "Hey, Buffy I hope you don't mind, I just came in...and...I....woah!"

The hacker's eyes bugged at the sight of an apparently naked Buffy and Spike kissing passionately.  Though she couldn't see Spike's other hand she had a fair idea what he must have been doing with it from the sounds erupting from the slayer's throat.  

Finding her voice again, she screamed, "BUFFY!?!" her face redder than her hair.

***   ***   ***

The slayer broke the kiss at the sound of her friend's voice, "WILLOW!"  she screamed, turning bright red.  The red head ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her, calling, "Sorry!" and running down the stairs.  

Knowing that she would have to speak with Buffy Willow resisted the nearly all-consuming urge to run out the front door, and sat on the couch in the living room instead.  With her hands clasped over her knees she waited, chewing nervously on the inside of her mouth, her face calming in color only slightly.

 ***   ***   ***

Spike sighed as he watched Buffy move to her cupboard, finding some clothing quickly.  She was dressed in record time - twenty seconds- and was pacing in front of the cupboard.  She could hear Willow downstairs and was dreading the confrontation that was soon to begin.  

Hearing her lover sigh she paused in her pacing and crossed over to him, sitting next to him.  Spike sat up, pulling her into his arms.  Kissing the top of her head he quietly spoke, "Go to your friend love, she's still down there."  

It was Buffy's turn to sigh and she moved her head to meet his mouth in a short, tender kiss.  He leaned his forehead against hers as she spoke, "Will you still be here when I come back?"  she asked timidly, scared that all these run-ins with her friends would make him want to leave.  She hated herself for even thinking it, but...

He looked at her with slight hurt in his eyes, "Of course I will."  he reassured her, pressing his lips to hers once more.

She sighed in relief then got up, "I'll go have a shower while you talk to the witch."  She smiled at him then left the room.  

"I love you."  he whispered into the empty room.  His perceptive hearing picked up the slayer's voice in the hallway,

"I love you too."  He smiled then got out of the bed, making it quickly he grabbed a towel from the floor and wrapping it around his waist, and proceeded to the bathroom.

***   ***   ***

Buffy walked slowly down the stairs and sat down opposite the best friend.  At the sight of her, the bright red returned to Willow's face and she looked to the floor.  Neither said anything for some time.

"Buf.."

"Will.."

The tense air was broke with some much-needed laughter and Willow met her friend's eyes as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean for you to find out like this.  I tried to call you but no-one answered."

"I was at Oz's" the redhead said, blushing once more.

Buffy's eyes bugged and she giggled, "Willow!  Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to - that's why I came round.  When no-one answered I figured you were still asleep."

"Spike wouldn't let me get up!"  Buffy said, blushing but giggling, the hacker giggled in return.

"I'm sorry."  they said at the same time, then smiled in understanding - thankful that their friendship had not been lost.

Thirty Minutes Later...

"I can't believe you woke up on him - how embarrassing!"

"I know!"  Buffy cringed, but then brightened, "I think we pissed the hell out of Angelus though!"

Willow smiled, "I don't get Angelus though - why tell you he loved you now?"

"I think he wanted me moping over him 24/7, but 'cause I'm with Spike I think he gets I don't love him anymore."

The hacker nodded, but asked, "Do you still love Angel - not Angelus but Angel."

Buffy sighed, "I don't think so, I mean I was looking through that translation and discovered all it did was give him a load of guilt. Then that would mean it created a different person than he was with his soul.  Was the love I thought I felt really true?  Because I could never love Angelus, he's a fucking wanker."  she replied, unconsciously using Spike's terminology.

Up above them they heard Spike's laughter and the slayer called up, "STOP LISTENING!"

Definite snickering but Spike responded innocently, "I'M NOT!"

The hacker giggled and the slayer sighed, "YEAH RIGHT!"

"Sorry, Wills.  But you get what I mean?"

"I think so."  

"Soooo, tell me about you and Oz - how'd that happen?"

"Well...I guess I just had to Carpe Diem!"

Buffy giggled, "You go girl!"  she said in a horrible, Jerry Springer audience accent and the two girls burst out laughing.

***   ***   ***

Drusilla was on her back, Angelus had been pounding into her for nearly 6 hours straight, and this was in no way satisfying.

She'd spent the last few hours planning a tea party for Miss. Edith.  She hadn't had one for quite some time, and she deserved one after being such a good girl.  A thought struck Drusilla, and thanking Miss Edith, she locked eyes with the furious Vampire on top of her.  Angel was about to shout at her when she spoke, "Look into my eyes."

His movements stopped and he swayed under her hypnotic eyes, "Be in me.  Be in me."  she continued.  She covered his eyes with one hand saying, "See with your heart."  As she removed her hand, Angelus's eyes bugged and his face erupted in a huge smile.  

Drusilla frowned, she'd never seen her sire smile like this.  He looked...happy?

"Buffy?"  Angel whispered, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him.  Before the blond under him could reply he pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue between her lips, caressing hers with his.  

She'd left Spike, she'd come home.  Home to him.  So was his childe dead?  

Drusilla didn't know what to make of it - her sire had never kissed her like that, though it wasn't really her he was kissing Miss Edith reminded her, and she frowned slightly.

He broke the kiss, "Oh Buff, I knew you'd never leave me for Spike.  Did you kill him?"  he asked eagerly.

Suddenly 'Buffy' screamed and Drusilla broke her hold over Angelus.  Angel watched as Buffy turned into Drusilla before his eyes.  Before he had time to react, Drusilla had thrown him off of her.  

He looked from the floor, dazed, "Dru?"

But the crazy vampiress wasn't listening, she sat, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking.  "Spike, my Spike."  she moaned, tears running from her wide brown eyes.  Suddenly she looked up at her sire, "Where is he?"  

The ice in her voice shocked even Angelus and he answered, "At the slayer's."

"Oh no, the slayer....she'll ruin our happy home......she's taken my Spike."  she wailed, holding her head in her hands.

Drusilla rushed off the bed, not caring that she was naked, and ran from the room to her own.  Dressing quickly she ran from the mansion towards the slayers home.

***   ***   ***

Willow had left the slayers house over an hour ago, and since then the bleached blonde couple hadn't left the bedroom, more specifically the bed.  Buffy watched through half lidded eyes as Spike moved from her lips to her breasts. She moaned loudly as he swirled his cool tongue around one dark nipple, then kissing her other breast delivered the same treatment to it.  

He kissed and licked his way down her body, pressing a light kiss to the hollow of her thigh, he moved closer to her core.  He gently licked up each lip, before sucking the small nub into his mouth.  Thrusting two of his fingers in and out of her, he continued sucking and flicking over her clit. Buffy soon came screaming his name as release wracked through her body.  

Allowing her to calm down, he slowly kissed back up her body.  Spike molded his mouth to her slightly open, panting one, and slipped his tongue inside, caressing hers. Throatily moaning, Buffy lowered her hands, stroking him until he thought he would explode.  

With a small groan he moved her arms above her head, thrusting into her slick, warm body.  She keened by his ear and he raised his head to capture her lips again as he continued thrusting.  As their release neared, Spike thrust harder and Buffy slammed her hips up to meet him, the bed banging noisily on the wall.  Buffy suddenly clamped down on Spike as her orgasm shook through her body.  

Spike thrust twice more before spilling his cold seed deep within her as he bit down on the curve of her neck.  Sucking gently for a moment he retracted his fangs, kissing and licking the wound, purring as he did so.  

Buffy buried her fingers in his short, peroxide blonde hair and whispered, "I love you, Spike."  In response Spike purred louder, nuzzling her neck.  Spike moved them to their sides but refused to slide out of her or leave her neck.  So there they lay, slightly covered by a thin sheet, more content then they thought possible.

"SPIKE!" Drusilla's shrill woke the half-slumbering couple, minutes later.  Buffy lay flat on her back, her head lolling to the open window as Spike looked over her.

"What is this?  The neighborhood peep show?"  the slayer asked sarcastically.

Drusilla's eyes widened hearing the purr that was slowly dissipating, and upon viewing the bite marks on Buffy's neck screeched, "Spike!  You've marked her!  A slayer!  What were you thinking of?  You've marked her as your own!"  she repeated.

"Yeah?"  Spike asked, his eyebrows raising in question.  

Drusilla frowned, "You love her." she stated waiting for him to deny it.

Spike nodded, kissing Buffy's neck, "You have Angelus, Dru.  Go home to him."

"Noooo!"  she wailed, then she stared at the slayer with contempt in her eyes, "You, you've ruined my happy home!"

"'Happy home?'"  Buffy sneered, "Make your mind up!  You can't have Spike when he's well and Angel when he's not - that's not nice, what would Miss Edith say?"  she asked mockingly.

"Miss Edith would say that my love should come home with me."  she stated, glazing her eyes in an attempt to move into Spike's head and stop the madness.  

Spike felt her attempts and shook his head mockingly, forcing her out of his head with decades of practice under his belt, "I love the slayer, Dru.  You don't need to look in my head to tell you that."

Drusilla screamed, pounding on the invisible barrier.  Spike reached over and grabbed a tissue then carefully picked up a cross from Buffy's open slayer's bag and threw it at the still screaming vampiress.  

It hit her and she flung herself from the roof, growling in pain.  She ran from the house, hands flailing wildly.

Buffy sighed and turned to face Spike, who leaned down and kissed her.  He moved back and said, "You know, for people who broke up with us they're kinda crazed over our seeing other people."  Buffy giggled, the sound stopped by Spike's lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss.

***   ***   ***   ***

It was Sunday afternoon before either slayer or vampire greeted the world.  Buffy had rang Giles the previous night to blow off training, saying that she was tired and catching up on her sleep.  

Though Giles didn't believe her, knowing full well that her mother was out of town for the weekend, he had agreed and even ignored Spike's chuckle at the slayer's excuse.  

Buffy woke shortly after Spike and they made love before either said a

word.  Moving to the shower they washed each other, which had lead to hands and lips gliding over wet, sleek skin.  As night had fallen they had reluctantly broken apart, Spike to return to the mansion and Buffy to welcome her mother home.

Spike pulled her to him, one arm around her waist, the other hand tangled in her hair as his lips descended on hers.  Buffy slid her arms up his chest and around his neck as she kissed him back, moaning quietly.  

Their tongues clashed, weaving erotically, dancing their own private dance; one of devotion, one of lust , one of desire and most importantly one of love.

Spike eventually broke away, allowing her to breathe.  As Buffy filled her lungs he peppered kisses down her neck, swirling his tongue in the hollow of her throat, before licking and nipping his way back up to her lips.

They stood kissing for a few minutes longer, until the sound of Joyce returning broke them apart, reluctantly.

"I'll come by later tonight."  Spike mumbled into her hair as they embraced.

"Good," she whispered back, "I have to patrol later though."

"I'll find you."

Pressing a quick kiss to her lips Spike left her room, quietly climbing down the tree outside her bedroom.  Buffy stood in the same spot, staring after him, missing him mindlessly.  Despite the interruptions, they had spent a wonderful weekend together.  When they weren't making love, they talked; about anything, everything.  

About their favorite foods, colors, movies, about their childhood dreams, and about places Spike had visited in his long life.  If Buffy hadn't thought she'd fallen before, she definitely had now.  The sound of her mother opening her bedroom door caused Buffy to turn, and she smiled fakely at her mother.

"Hey sweetie!  Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah."  Buffy responded smiling, "Did you get the art thing?"

"The seventh dynasty china dolls?" at Buffy's blank face, her mother chuckled, "Yes, and for a steal."

"That's good, um, I was gonna go out to meet Willow at the Bronze in a bit - do you mind?"

"No, you go have a good time.  Tell Willow I say hi!"

Buffy smiled a real smile at her mother, "I will."

Joyce closed the door to allow her daughter some privacy as she changed, saying, "Try not to come back too late."

Buffy sighed in a patented teenage way at the closing door, before turning to her wardrobe.

She chose a midnight blue spaghetti strapped top, that crossed down her back and a black mini skirt.  Pulling her hair back in a clip, she substituted her usual plain cross for the delicate, diamond necklace Spike had given her a few days ago.  

Checking her make-up one last time in the window, she grabbed a thin jacket. Slipping a couple of stakes in the waist band of her skirt she left the house.  She thought she'd better check in with Giles, besides Willow would probably be there.  Smiling into the night the slayer walked towards the library of Sunnydale High.

***   ***   ***   ***

Part Seven 

Spike entered the mansion, whistling to himself.  He couldn't be happier.  Well no, he could if the slayer was in his arms right now, but other than that he was happy, excited, exuberated, pleased, joyful...  

There was a slight jump in his step which was controlled when one of his minions walked up to him, *David,* he thought, placing the vampire.

"Master Spike," he began, his head slightly bowed in respect.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you should know, earlier, Angelus was threatening your life, over the slayer.  He says you've claimed her and he intends to kill you."

Spike just laughed. 

"I thought I should also tell you that the entire coven has sworn to fight for you.  As have I."

Spike smiled, "Thanks, mate.  Tell the others to be on their guard, but not to worry.  Angelus would have to be very stupid to start anything."  he smirked, "But then this is the poof we're talking about."  

The minion muffled a laugh, but went off to inform the rest.

Spike walked to his bedroom, showering briefly then quickly dressing.  He was anxious to return to Buffy.  As he passed Angelus fucking Drusilla on the way out the older vampire growled at him and the crazy ho pleaded with him, earning her a backhand across her face from Angelus.  "Please Spike, stay with us, don't g-" she begged

"Shut up Dru."  Angelus growled as he hit her.  She whimpered in pain but said nothing more.

"You two have fun, I know I will!  There's something divine about fucking a warm, live body - oh and did I mention the blood?  Talk about a high!  Guess you wouldn't know about that Angelus, seeing as she never let you."  Spike said, leering at Angelus, shaking his head mockingly as he left.  

Dru whimpered again, and Angelus growled, calling upon more laughter from the peroxide blonde.

 ***   ***   ***   ***

"Hello Buffy, I trust you are...rested?"  Giles greeted as his slayer entered the library looking very happy.

Buffy blushed slightly as the hacker giggled from her seat at the computer, but replied, 

"Yeah."

"What have you been doing young lady?"  Xander asked condescendingly wondering why Buffy was blushing and Willow giggling, not knowing about her relationship with Spike. The other two present had no seen it their place, nor beneficial to have informed him.

"What haven't I been doing?"  Buffy replied, then gasped in horror as she realized she'd said that out loud, covering her mouth - as though the action would take back the words.

Xander raised his eyebrows, Giles blushed and Willow was giggling like a maniac.  

"RESTING, I meant resting, I've been catching up on my sleep."  Buffy rectified quickly, shooting the witch a look as she began snickering.

"Yeah resting!"

"Willow!"  Xander asked, realizing that he was definitely missing something.  He was about to probe further with his questioning when the library doors swung open and he let out a very unmanly scream.  

Buffy spun around in a fighting stance, a stake appearing suddenly in her hand. 

Spike chuckled at her reaction, "Hello love,"  he said walking forward.  Plucking the stake out of her hand before she could respond, he smashed his lips to hers.  Buffy was quickly involved in the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck, and ignored Xander's spluttering.  

Spike circled his hips forward, letting her feel his erection and she moaned throatily in response, thrusting her hips into his.

"That's Spike!"  Xander screamed, regaining his voice, "As in walking, no wheelchair, wants to kill us, kissing Buffy like there's no tomorrow Spike."  He said looking at the other two who were simply continuing with their respective tasks, ignoring the mortal enemies who in turn were searching for the other's tongue with their own.

"Okay guys, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"  He shouted.  The kissing couple ignored him and Xander noted with increasing jealousy that Spike had now moved his hands to her hips, holding her flush against his hard-on as she rolled her hips in small circles against his.

"I think its pretty obvious, Xander."  Giles said, not looking up from his re-shelving task.

"Buffy and Spike are dating."  Willow explained, glancing briefly at Xander, then to the still entwined couple, who hadn't come up for breath yet, then back to Xander giving him a pointed look before returning her gaze to the latest occult site she'd found on the web.

Xander looked like he was going to faint and collapsed into the nearest chair, banging his head repeatedly on the table, chanting, "Its just a dream, its just a dream, its just a dream..."

Spike broke off the kiss, enabling his love to receive some much-needed oxygen, answering Xander, "Sorry, mate.  This is as real as it gets."

"Okay, Billy-Idol reject, lets have less of the talk from you."

"Shut up, Xander."  Buffy said before Spike claimed her lips again.  This time he lifted her up, placing her on the counter so that she was at his eye level.  Running his hands under her top, he kissed down her neck, licking and kissing his bite mark on her neck.  

Moving up to her face he pressed his lips to hers briefly, before moving back slightly, "Hi."

"Hey."  she responded, quietly, "I thought you were going back to the mansion..."

"I missed you?"  he suggested, she smiled pressing her lips to his.  

"I love you."  she whispered against his lips.

He purred once at her words, his hands moving higher as he kissed her again.

The world melted away as the two lovers were lost in their private happy haze.  A terrified scream broke into their euphoria.  Breaking apart, Buffy turned worriedly to Willow from whom the scream had erupted, and she pointed behind them.

Both Buffy and Spike's eyes bugged at the seven foot green moss thing that stood where the doorway had once been.

"Shit."  Spike's one word, summed up the groups reaction.

"Quite."  Giles agreed, throwing a large machete to Buffy and a wicked looking ax to Spike.

----

Seven minutes and fifteen seconds later the moss creature exploded, spraying a foul green spray over the vampire, the vampire slayer, the witch and the zeppo, and most of the library.  Giles stepped out unscathed from behind a desk and was promptly attacked by three handfuls of goo.  

The entire library rang with the laughter of all minus the watcher, and the vampire turned to his slayer, "Is there a shower here, pet?" he asked pulling her hips back into his, letting her feel his arousal.

Buffy's eyes sparkled and she spoke to the rest of the room, "I'm gonna go show Spike where the showers are, see you in a bit."  She heard the beginning of Xander's objection but it was muted as Spike carried her out of the library.

"What the hell is going on here, Giles?  Am I the only one who remembers Spike is our mortal enemy number one, peroxide undead, weird Billy-Idol wannabe with fangs.  Not a fluffy bunny."

"He's a care bear with fangs."  Willow said giggling, while the watcher answered Xander,

"Xander, Spike has chosen Buffy for a mate, and Buffy…uh...him.  There's nothing that I can do or would do.  He doesn't want to hurt her and she loves him.  I'm not going to deny her happiness."

"Fine, doesn't mean I like it."

"I quite honestly don't think it matters it you don't."  the watcher replied, turning back to his newly disheveled books, "I just put these back." he sighed.

Angered at Giles lack of reaction, Xander turned to Willow but she spoke first, "Don't even start on me, I think its fine.  Look resolve face, you've seen this face before - you know what it means."  Willow nodded to further secure her argument.

Xander sighed, "Fine, whatever.  I'm gonna go Bronzing, Wills want to come with?

"Yeah, sure."  She shut down her computer, turning to Giles, "Will you tell Buffy I went home to change and I'll meet her at the Bronze.  That is if you don't need us."

Giles smiled at the hacker, "No, go on.  I'll inform Buffy when she returns,"

"Later."  Xander said and Willow followed, leaving the watcher to clean up the library on his own.

---

To Be Continued…

Return to Fanfiction

Review me!


	8. Chapter Eight

It's Magic!

Big Thanks to Marsters' Girl who beta'd this fiction, so quickly…for you…you should all be grateful!

Part Eight 

****

Buffy and Spike returned to the library both looking washed and content. Buffy had a fresh bite mark on her neck and Spike's eyes looked suspiciously glassy - as if stoned. 

But both appeared happy, in fact Giles thought he could hear Spike quietly purring as he nuzzled Buffy's neck while they waited for Giles to get off the phone and dismiss his ward. Once Giles had bid them goodnight they traveled the short distance to the Bronze. 

Buffy's eyes roamed the dark club, searching for both her friends and any possible threat. Finding only the first, she led Spike, by the hand, to the corner where Oz and Willow sat on a sofa. There was a comfy chair next to them and Spike sat down on it, pulling Buffy onto his lap and, curling his arms around her possessively.

"Xander and Cordy dancing?" Buffy questioned the hacker.

"No, they'll be here in a bit though, Cordy wanted to get different shoes." Willow replied. 

Oz, whose eyes hadn't left the blonde vampire - Willow having not told him - said, "Well, this is new."

Willow giggled and Spike raised his eyebrows at the wolf's non-pulsed reaction. The vampire frowned, addressing the guitarist, "You don't smell human, mate."

"You either." the wolf replied.

"Oz is a werewolf." Willow explained to the Spike, then turned to her boyfriend, "And you know Spike." 

Oz nodded, "Yeah, like I said - it's new."

A muffled shrike as Cordelia cut into the strange conversation, as Xander walked up to the gang.

The cheerleader whipped out a cross, throwing it at Buffy. It burned into Spike's hand and the vampire recoiled in pain. "HEY!"

Buffy flung the cross across the floor, turning to face Spike. "You okay?" she pressed her lips to his.

"So, you're not a vampire then?" Cordelia asked, staring at Buffy, who wasn't paying her any attention.

"Yeah, love, just peachy." Buffy smiled sadly, bringing his slightly burnt hand to her mouth, kissing it gently.

"Okay I missed something. God Buffy, what is it with you and vampires?" Cordelia's eyes bugged at the slayer's actions.

"Shut up Cordelia." Willow put in, entering the sort-of conversation.

"Whatever," Cordelia replied scowling at the red head. Dumping her bag on to the sofa, she grabbed Xander and hauled him to the dance floor.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" Oz asked his girlfriend. Willow glanced at the now kissing couple then smiled at her werewolf, "I'll come with you."

Coming up for air, Buffy breathed, "I'm sorry."

Spike brushed his uninjured thumb across her lips, shaking his head slightly, "I'm okay. It won't take long to heal."

Buffy had a thought, and pulling her hair from her shoulder, tilted her head saying, "Let me help." 

Accepting the gift, Spike kissed her neck gently before sinking his fangs into her golden skin. She gasped at the slight pain, her gasp turning to a moan as Spike reached under her top to massage her breast. 

As the warm, powerful, blood entered his dead body, Spike could feel his wound healing. Extracting his fangs carefully he licked the bite, soothing it with his tongue. Raising his eyes to hers, he gazed at her - his eyes were dazed and filled with desire. 

She smiled softly at the vampire, "All better?" she asked. 

Spike returned he smile, "Thanks love." he replied before reclaiming her lips in a sweet kiss. Buffy moaned, circling her hips into Spike as he deepened the kiss and replied with a low growl from the bottom of his chest.

The couple broke apart when Oz and Willow returned with four drinks, and the vampire and werewolf watched their mates converse as the band played on behind them. As the band started a slow, sensual song the two non-humans led their partners by the hand to the dance floor, and pulled them close as they began to sway to the music.

Buffy's eyes fell shut and she wrapped her arms around his waist underneath Spike's, allowing him to rock her to the slow beat. A sappy smile crossed her features as he began to nuzzle her neck, purring quietly in her ear. 

This was happiness, this was contentment, this was perfect. She knew that she would battle the world to keep him with her, to keep him her's.

Spike's thoughts mirrored his love's and his hold tightened on her, kissing her neck - almost palpable was their love, so strong their emotions.

---

Willow smiled as she felt Oz make a rumbling purr from inside his chest. She loved this period of time when he wasn't far from the wolf, all his animalistic characteristics were enhanced. She sighed happily against his neck, and continued moving to the music. 

Oz could hear the purring sound coming from not only himself but also from the vampire nearby, and he knew that Spike truly loved Buffy, despite their being mortal enemies. The wolf recognized the sound as contentment and echoed it with his own sound. 

He understood better then anyone the intense loyalty towards a mate, the same loyalty he had for Willow. The euphoric feeling he had felt at her becoming his mate was indescribable. 

She was his and he was her's. 

---

In this the couples thoughts mingled as one, and the golden thought traveled through all their bodies, causing them to hold their lover tighter against them.

She was his and he was her's. 

As one, the vampire and wolf pulled their mates from the club, leading them home, preceding to make love to them until the sun rose. When they fell asleep, 

the females spooned into the male's chest. 

*** *** *** ***

Buffy awoke in the mansion sometime in the afternoon. Spike was still molded to her back. The vampire was unconsciously purring and nuzzling at her neck. 

Buffy was, not for the first time since she and Spike had begun their relationship, grateful that her mother was on a mad art buying dash these days, spending days away, with only one or two nights at home. 

A quick glance at the bedroom door gave her another thing to be grateful for - strong locks. She smiled as memories of the night before filled her mind. Her body suddenly tensed as she realized it was Monday, the tension leaving as she recalled there was a school holiday for two weeks, starting today. 

She wasn't sure how she would have talked her way out of that one, had it been a school day. Giles would have sorted it out. Giles, "Shit." she murmured, reaching over to the bedside table for her bag. She fished out her mobile phone, quickly dialing his home, then the library.

"Hello?"

"Hi Giles," 

"Ah, Buffy, thank God I was-"

Buffy cut him off, "I know Giles I'm sorry I didn't check in, I just fell asleep and without my alarm clock I just seem to sleep - I think its my body's way of rejuvenating from all those long slayer nights." There, play the guilt trip, that should work.

"Yes, I'm sorry Buffy I quite understand." Yup, it did! "However I must ask you to come to the library this evening for training, it will not take long but I'm afraid is a necessity." Or not.

"Sure, Giles." Buffy began ruefully smiling, "I'll be there about seven, okay? Then I'll patrol after."

"Thank you, I shall see you later then."

"Okay, bye." Buffy agreed, sighing slightly.

"Goodbye." Giles replaced the phone on the base and began organizing what they would need for their training session.

Buffy flipped the switch on the phone, tossing it back in her bag, flopping back into Spike's embrace. The blonde vampire still appeared asleep, so she just lay there, enjoying the quiet time in the arms of her love.

*** *** *** ***

Angelus stalked backwards and forwards outside Spike's door. He could smell her, his childe had brought her back here, and made love to her. He could hear Spike still quietly purring. He had left his current spot at sunrise, the pull of sleep being too great to ignore, but after being plagued with dreams of Buffy choosing Spike over him, had returned to his pacing. 

A short growl of annoyance escaped his lips as he heard Buffy speak with her watcher - telling him that she would be in at seven, meaning that she intended to be here for another few hours at least. 

Drusilla ignored him completely, when he fucked her she lay beneath him as unresponsive as one of her dolls. Not that it mattered, she was his childe, his slave - she did what he said regardless.

---

Drusilla poured some imaginary tea from a white china teapot with a blue oriental pattern around the rim, into a matching teacup and handed it to Miss Edith. 

But Miss Edith didn't take it, she was unhappy about her Spike leaving. 

She didn't like daddy anymore and Miss Edith blamed Dru for Spike going to the slayer.

"If only you had waited." the doll hissed viscously.

Drusilla placed her hands over her ears, "Shhh, please don't..." she whispered.

But Miss Edith continued, "You lost him to the slayer over daddy, and daddy doesn't want you."

"The slayer corrupted my Spike's littl' 'ead. He doesn't really love her, I'm his princess!" the vampiress argued, removing her hands, the final words coming out as a plea as opposed to a statement.

"Spike always loved the slayer, from the moment you arrived in Sunnydale. You may have covered Miss Mary's mouth but she told you and you did nothing." Miss Edith interjected from her place next to Drusilla. 

The crazy vampiress moved her gaze to the Mary's face - her mouth bound shut, her eyes wide and accusatory.

"Noooo..." Drusilla moaned, pulling at her hair.

The dolls just stared back at her, silent once more.

To Be Continued....


End file.
